The Shredder
Shredder, aka The Shredder, Master Shredder, or Oroku Saki, is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. As the son of Oroku Kaiji, he is a Ninjutsu master and leader of The Foot Clan, who defeated The Hamato Clan in Tokyo, Japan, and took away the daughter of Hamato Yoshi, renaming her as Karai and lying to her that Yoshi killed Tang Shen years ago and was the cause of their family destroying. He is considered by his opponents as the most feared and deadliest assassins of all, with his Ninjutsu skills and Steel Claws backing him up in combat, and wants to complete his revenge on Splinter at all cost. He has a rivalry with Hamato Yoshi/ Splinter and Leonardo. Shredder debuts in Rise of the Turtles Part Two. Origins When he was Oroku Saki, Mr. Hamato raised him as his son after a fight between The Hamato Clan and The Foot Clan. Him and Hamato Yoshi were both friends and brothers, sharing a rivalry between each other. Then they both fell in love with the same woman, Tang Shen. When she choose Hamato, Oroku Saki insulted Hamato in front of Tang Shen. Oroku Saki left, who knew the truth: that he was from The Foot Clan. He became the leader of The Foot Clan, then he came back one night to Hamato Yoshi's and Tang Shen's house. He was in a fight with Hamato Yoshi. Then the house was on fire and Tang Shen died, and Oroku Saki stole Miwa, who he later renamed, Karai. He stayed in Japan for years, and then he later found out that his old friend was in New York City and he was renamed, Shredder. He wants revenge from Hamato Yoshi, so that he can finally put an end on what they started years ago in Japan. TV Show Season 1 Rise of the Turtles Part Two Turtle Temper New Friend, Old Enemy Never Say Xever The Gauntlet Panic in the Sewers M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! New Girl in Town The Alien Agenda Baxter's Gambit Enemy of my Enemy Karai's Vendetta The Pulverizer Returns! Operation: Break Out Showdown Part One Showdown Part Two Season 2 The Mutation Situation Follow The Leader Mikey Gets Shellacne Target: April O'Neil Wormquake! Part One Wormquake! Part Two The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman The Wrath of Tiger Claw The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto Vengeance is Mine The Invasion Part One The Invasion Part Two Season 3 Vision Quest Return to New York Serpent Hunt The Pig and the Rhino Casey Jones VS. The Underworld The Noxious Avenger Clash of the Mutanimals The Deadly Venom Tale Of The Yokai Attack Of The Mega Shredder! The Fourfold Trap Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 Beyond The Known Universe The Arena of Carnage Earth's Last Stand Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Episodes * Rise of the Turtles Part Two (Debut) * Turtle Temper (Flashback) * New Friend, Old Enemy * Never Say Xever * The Gauntlet * Panic in the Sewers * M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! * New Girl in Town * The Alien Agenda * Baxter's Gambit * Enemy of my Enemy * Karai's Vendetta * The Pulverizer Returns! * Operation: Break Out * Showdown Part One * Showdown Part Two * The Mutation Situation * Follow the Leader * Mikey Gets Shellacne (Mentioned) * Target: April O'Neil (Hologram) * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto * Vengeance is Mine * The Invasion Part One * The Invasion Part Two * Vision Quest (Spirit) * Return to New York * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * The Noxious Avenger (Mentioned) * Clash of the Mutanimals * The Deadly Venom * Tale Of The Yokai (Mentioned) * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! * The Fourfold Trap (Mentioned) * Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! (Mentioned) * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two * Beyond The Known Universe (Flashback) * The Arena of Carnage (Hologram) * Earth's Last Stand Gallery Trivia * Shredder wears a purple cape like in most of his incarnations. * This is the second incarnation of Shredder that is voiced by an African American voice actor, who is Kevin Michael Richardson. * Shredder has an eye that is always bloodshot. ** This must of happened in the fire at Japan when him and Hamato Yoshi fought. * Shredder owns an Akita dog named Hachiko. ** A dog of this same breed and name was immortalized with a statue in Tokyo and became a national symbol of loyalty and friendship. This dog was part of the reason for Bradford's mutation into Dogpound in The Gauntlet. * Before he had hair, but was burnt and scarred permanently in the fire. * Shredder's face is almost completely burned, and some is white pale skin. ** This kind of resembles Darth Vader's burnt face when he was unmasked. * In Showdown Part Two, he revealed to Splinter that Karai was Miwa. * Shredder had been lying to Karai all the time that Splinter killed her mother. * At the beginning of Season 2, Shredder went off to Japan for a new member for his Foot Clan. ** In Wormquake!, he came back from his trip and brought back with him, Tiger Claw. * In Showdown Part Two, he fought versus Splinter for the first time in fifteen years from the fire in Tokyo, Japan. * In Enemy of my Enemy, Shredder meets The Kraang for the first time. ** This is a reference to the alliance that 1987 Shredder and Krang had. * Shredder's real name is Oroku Saki. * According to the fans of the show, this version of Shredder seems to be the most serious and evilest of all. * In The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto, the Kuro Kabuto was stolen by Anton Zeck. ** But Leonardo got it from Anton Zeck in order to trade with Shredder for Karai. * In The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman, he punished Baxter Stockman by mutating him into Baxter Fly just for failing on making a mutant army. * In Serpent Hunt, he punished Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko for their crimes and for hunting Serpent Karai, resulting the mutation of Bebop and Rocksteady. * In Vengeance is Mine, Shredder accuses Splinter for the mutation of Karai into Serpent Karai. * From all of the Ninja Turtles, he seems to have a much more closer relationship and rivalry with Leonardo. * In Annihilation: Earth! Part Two, he stabbed Splinter, which caused his death. * In Attack Of The Mega Shredder!, he puts Bebop and Rocksteady to guard Serpent Karai and Shredder's Hideout from the Ninja Turtles. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Human Category:The Foot Clan Category:Shredder Category:Leader Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:Triceratons Enemies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Enemies Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Purple Dragons Allies Category:Kraang Allies Category:Criminal Category:Assassin Category:Ninja Master Category:Crime Lord